


Come Into My Home (And Warm Me Up)

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Series: Steve/Tony Ficlets [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: The Tower’s living room was chaos, brimming with half-eaten food, forgotten plastic cups, and cheery Avengers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve/Tony Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764772
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020, Team Fluff





	Come Into My Home (And Warm Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Prompt: "Team as Family" for the SteveTony Games.

The Tower’s living room was chaos, brimming with half-eaten food, forgotten plastic cups, and cheery Avengers. Everybody was there, even the people who didn’t live in the Tower: Scott and Hope were arguing about which one of them had shrunk the sofa; T’Challa was standing on a corner with an entire tray of Sam’s mom cookies on his lap. Sam and Nat were sitting on the floor where the sofa used to be. Then Captain Marvel dared Ms. Marvel to an arm-wrestling competition — Steve smiled as everybody else stood up and went to them. Thor and the Hulk were loudly cheering for Carol and Clint and Vision were the leading cheerleaders for Kamala. Well, Vision was merely nodding approvingly, but Dante was doing enough noise for both of them. Hidden in the crowd, Tony and Jane whispered to each other.

Ha, they weren’t going to leave him out of the betting pool if he could help it. He walked towards them and grabbed Tony’s waist from behind. With his eyes closed and hearing nothing but Tony’s heartbeat, he could pretend it was just the two of them. But the spell was broken by Clint laughing and the Hulk growling.

‘$50 on Ms. Marvel,’ he said before kissing Tony on the cheek. ‘I’ll be outside.’ 

Tony hummed in agreement so Steve let go of him — hm, now he was cold — and began walking towards the balcony. It’d be good to be away from the mad crowd for a while, no matter how much he loved everybody. With his enhanced senses, it wouldn’t be long before it got to be too much for him. One of the downsides of the serum.

‘Didn’t think Captain America was a betting man,’ Jane said in a stage-whisper.

‘There’s a lot of things most people don’t know about Captain America.’

‘And you’re not most people, right, Tony?’

Steve couldn’t hear Tony’s answer, because he was already outside. The balcony was empty and all he could hear from the party were muffled yells and distant laughter. What a great way to start another year — a good meal surrounded by… well, by his family. This was the way he wanted every year to begin, he thought: celebrating his past and looking forward to his future. The balcony rail was cold under his hands and the breeze hitting his face was even colder, but nothing could abate the warmth spreading inside his chest.

He heard Tony coming, but he didn’t turn around, not even when he felt Tony’s arms around his waist, tugging him back. He fell back, knowing Tony would always catch him. They stood like that for a while, pretending nobody else was there.

‘Very different from last year, I guess,’ Tony muttered.

Steve frowned before he remembered what Tony meant. A year ago, Steve’s Ghosts of Christmas Past had come knocking and… That night, it had been only Steve and Tony in the Tower, left alone by the rest of the team (such a small team back then, before losing Tony, before the Beyonder, before everything). A normal, lonely New Year, and then… well, then they had spoken long-buried words and there had been passionate declarations and even more passionate make-outs.

That night Steve had decided to let go of the past and step firmly into the future, with Tony.

From inside the living room, people began counting down.

_10…_

_9…_

‘I came home that night. Well, I… I decided to come home,’ Steve said and turned around in Tony’s arms. ‘To come home to you.’

Tony’s eyes shone brightly under the moonlight and his smile… Steve wished every year, for the rest of his life, began with one of Tony’s smiles.

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

‘I’m… I’m just glad you stayed.’

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

Steve leaned forward and spoke against Tony’s lips.

‘Best decision I ever made.’ 

_2…_

_1…_

‘Happy New Year, Tony.’

‘And happy anniversary too,’ Tony replied and then leaned into Steve’s kiss, but it was a brief one.

Thor’s laughter startled them and then everybody was spilling out of the balcony, _You two are always so sappy_ and tight hugs and _happy New Year, even if you forgot we exist!_ and Nat kissing him on the cheek and Thor pushing a tankard of Asgardian mead to his chest and _wow, what a view_ and _I want more cookies but T’Challa ate all of them_ and above all, Tony’s eyes meeting his across the crowd.


End file.
